dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Conquest/Orders
Kjdorian Orders Great clan *Black Demons of the Alexander family. Judge: Kaleius von Alexander, age 26. Heir: unknown. The warclan of Castle Pandaemonium, where the family existed even before taking hold of power in the Kjdoriah region. They also hold power over Forr Maul. The Black Demons are an old and proud warclan, often boasting of their raiding and pillaging exploits even before the mountains of Trallia were civilized. It is also one of the strongest and most numerous orders in the world, with a large number of branch clans that are fiercely loyal to it. Despite their formidable power and size, or perhaps because of it, the Black Demons are known to be incredibly paranoid and self-serving, and are constantly on the lookout for any actions the Church - its biggest nemesis - makes. :Known Black Demons: :*Saleius von Alexander :*Kuulanus von Alexander :Color = Black / Gray Branch clans *Order of the Red Crystals of the Aldairi family. Abettor: Ameer Aldairi. *Order of the Burning Hearts of the Alseith family. Leader: *Order of the Sure Strikes of the Ion family. *Order of the Flametongues of the Fynal family. Others Zeltussi Orders Great clan *Stone Shields of the Fairchild family. Judge: Seatome von Fairchild, age ~48. Heir: Garrod von Fairchild, age ~19. :Color = Green / Midnight Blue Branch clans *Order of the Titans of the Skie family. *Order of the Stalwart Survivors of the Fjett family. Others *Order of the Mystic Mist of the Gwydion family. Leader: Catherine Gwydion, age~45. Clan who learn art of magic and seeking out their secrets and willing teach others how to use art of magic. The Family choose not to take part of any wars or conflicts, wish not for their art to be wasted as weapon, for those wishing to wed with someone in family they must also agreed to these terms and be able master at least one of four arts, only then they will allow to join the clan. Unlike other families, the head of Gwydion can only be someone who has work and able master four art of magic instead by first born or gender. Gwydion Clan is also in charge of a sacred library that only allow access to those born into family and has master two arts, library hold history and knowledge of every art of magic even scared one of Light and Law. Info of Dark Magic is also there however only head of clan is allow access to this magic and choose keep it from the church to know fearing they wish seek it destruction. Sidorian Orders Great clan *Imperial Blades of the Ascanian family. Judge: Kreit von Ascanian, age ~60. Heir: Naze von Ascanian, age ~23. :Color = Indigo / Burgundy Branch clans *Order of the Restored Springs of the Vuujen family. *Order of the First Light of the Hayles family. Others *Order of the Ruined Rain of the Cavilla family. *Order of the Earth Smashers of the Megurine family. *Order of the Rose Princes of the Sucheeya family. Rumored to be populated mainly by homosexual men. *Order of the Free Fighters of the _ family. A main competitor for the title of Dynast. *Order of the Iron Reavers of the _ family. A main competitor for the title of Dynast. Dortish Orders Great clan *Thousand Stars of the Dieter family. Judge: Tythron von Dieter, age ~50. Heir: Victor von Dieter, age ~30. :Known Thousand Stars: :*Reicht von Dieter, father of Judge Tythron Dieter. Deceased. :*Tidricus von Dieter, second son of Judge Dieter. :*Anna Von, mistress of Judge Dieter. "Damaged". :Color = Sand brown / Olive Branch clans *Order of the Crescent Moon of the Hakuren family. Leader: ? Hakuren. Heir: Suzuri Hakuren, age ~27. A long-standing and powerful clan that was once as strong as the Thousand Stars, back before the Wars of Judgment. After the rise of the Dieters after the exile of the Church from power in Dorter, the Crescent Moons pledged their loyalty to the Thousand Stars, but always planned and plotted to take power for themselves. ~20 years ago, the Crescent Moons attempted a coup de'tat, but it failed and they were defeated. As a result, all of the heirs Lord Hakuren save his youngest daughter were killed, and most of the Crescent Moon's power was taken by the Thousand Stars. Now they are a shell of their former selves, and a pathetic excuse for a warclan. :Known Crescent Moons: ::*Freinz Hakuren, handmaid to Suzuri Hakuren ::*Mesz Hakuren, handmaid to Suzuri Hakuren *Order of the Waxing Night of the Drayco family. Abettor: Falsain Drayco. Others Ordellian Orders Great clan *Endless Successors of the Lancester family. Judge: Saunji von Lancester, age ~35. Heir: Unknown. :Color = Red Branch clans *Order of the Silent Knives of the Ohtori family. The Silent Knives once held the Judge position in Ordell, but had its position taken in a Lancester rebellion some hundred years ago in a sweeping gesture that brought massive power and wealth to the Lancesters. Ever since, the Silent Knives have been henchmen to the Lancesters, but some whisper that they plan to re-take their lost dominance. :Known Silent Knives: :*Ahkio von Ohtori: The Third Judge to exist, and retaker of Deluria from Church hands. *Order of the Stolen Breath of the Alstraya family. Abettor: Vicante Alstraya. :Color = Gold Others Gralish Orders Great clan *White Flames of the Burkein family. Judge: Tizoc von Burkein, age ~85. Heir: Cristobaal von Burkein, age ~60. :Color = White / Sky Blue Branch clans *Order of the Death Smilers of the Orchaeisis family. Groland's most irreligious clan, and without dispute the most brutal. The Death Smilers made a name for themselves by defecting from the Church's ranks to assist the ascendant Brotherhood of Judgment in its Gralish campaign. In the climatic battle at Khanutitlan, the Death Smiler Quaxolotl threw open the fortress city's gates after throwing out the Celebrant's head, guaranteeing his people's place within the Brotherhood of Judgment. Since then, the clan has found itself in a slowly waning position of power as the von Burkein family gradually came to make peace with Church organizations. Despite their history of betrayal, the Death Smilers have acted with nothing but loyalty towards the White Flames in these times of relative peace. Perhaps they are simply waiting for Trallia to bleed once more... *Order of the Storm Kings of the Tenochiit family. A recently formed clan, formed after the integration of several rogue tribes in Groland's far south region. The Storm Kings boast unparalleled knowledge of Trallia's southern coast, and many have been put to work constructing new Gralish harbors and ships. Judge von Burkein would never let them know, but he has no real interest in developing an armada, given Groland's relative isolation on its naval front. The Judge has been overheard in a recent conversation with his son saying that "the only reason those barbarians are out hammering on blasted boats is because they are too stupid to not break anything else." This has caused some minor problems. *Order of the Gray Beards of the Danconio family. The Gray Beards are entrusted with the supervision of Vizrupaksa and its many holy sites, and as such carry a local sense of influence far surpassing that of military might. This clan often has problems with young recruits abandoning the Order and seeking an ordained life within the Church, though the White Flames overlooks its faults given the stable and profitable relationship the Gray Beards have with the Church and pilgrams. To the chagrin of its rival branch clans, the Gray Beards boast the honor of fielding Groland's Judge Abettor. Ixinche Danconio is half a century Judge von Burkein's junior, newly christened upon the previous Abettor's untimely death. Pilgrims bring a wealth of foreign intelligence with them as they come to kneel before their God - and it is Ixinche's distinct pleasure to ensure that information reaches her ears. Others Rogue Orders *Order of the Broken World of the Kiryus family. Leader: Touga Kiryus, age ~44. *Order of the Golden Citadel of the King family. Leader: Cornelius King, age ~36.